Total Drama Species War
by Evenanandro1dcancry
Summary: Humans, Robots, and Aliens(or animals). These 3 groups have often struggled to determine which is the strongest. This season or Total Drama brings together the three groups to answer that question once and for all. Who will be the strongest species alive? (Story not actually being written by me, it's being written by my sister using my account. Full details explained in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**You're probably wondering why I posted this even though I just started one of the stories easier this week. Well if you read the description you'll know this isn't actually going to be my story. My younger sister is going to be writing this she'll just be using my account.**

Hey there readers. Can't wait to get started on this story. I saw my sis was working on one of these and then a brilliant idea popped into my head, Humans vs. Robots vs. Aliens. I substituted aliens with aliens or animals but same basic idea.

 **Of course this idea isn't worth much since she didn't have anywhere to publish it.**

I could've made my own account but I'd have to go through all the effort of signing up, picking a cool user name, confirming my email, making a bio, etc. So instead of dealing with all that I just asked to borrow this account.

 **I was against the idea at first since I felt it might be confusing to anyone reading this if there were two stories of the same genere from the same account started in the same week.**

Luckily I convinced her otherwise. All it took was a little of careful word choice and she saw my point of view.

 **You want the truth she bribed me. I get to have some minor influence in her story. Don't worry though the two stories will be completely independent of each other.**

My story will most likely be better since I have more free time to write. Being younger sure has benefits, especially not being worried about college and jobs.

 **Don't listen to her clearly my story will be better because it will be more structured than hers.**

Now I know my sister had a million insane rules for her story. I'm a lot nicer so I only have a few simple rules.

1\. Characters shouldn't know each other before the start of the story. This will be a lot more fun if everyone is a stranger.

2\. When submitting please please please specify if you submitted a human, robot, or animal/alien. I know it can be a bit confusing sometimes but answer as best as you can. The humans can have powers or be mutated all that matters is they were born human. In general human is a tricky category but work with the best of your knowledge.

That's it for the rules.

 **That's all the rules you're having?**

Yeah why do you think your story hasn't gotten many suggestions yet nobody wants to deal with your insane rules.

 **Hey I know they were harsh but I needed structure to make sure the story worked. A weak roster creates a weak story.**

How's that working out you have no roster so far. I on the other hand am offering almost complete creative freedom. Which is why my story will be better. It'll be more creative.

 **First of all I do have a roster its just not finished, and second of all, I apologize immensely to eveyone who has to read this chapter since it's so far consisted of my sister and I arguing. I apologize for her immaturity.**

I'm immature seriously. We are not going there but let me just say that's the pot calling the kettle black.

 **See what I mean immature. I'm regretting letting you use my account.**

How about we get back to my story. I'm having 24 characters, same as my sister and that'll be divided into the 3 teams humans, robots, and animals/aliens so there will be 8 of each. Originally I wasn't going to have any characters of my own but as "payment" for using her account my sister wanted one character of her request. 3 guesses as to who that character is and the first 2 don't count.

Humans:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Animals/Aliens  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

Robots  
1\. Viv Vision  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

 **Hey can you blame me for wanting Viv in. Sure I'm already using her in my story, but she's kind of obscure and if I can manipulate circumstances to spread awareness of her then I will. She's my favorite Marvel character, we have basically the same name, we have a similar personality, what's not to love**.

I can't wait for you to keep bugging me that I'm writing her wrong since apparently you're the expert.

 **The readers are tired of our arguing. Let's just end this. Don't worry I won't commenting too much on this story and she won't be on mine too much. I only interacted with this chapter to clarify it's my sister writing this and I haven't given up on my story before it starts.**

In the future just to make it easy to know who is who we'll end our PMs or Author Notes with an initial. If it's me you'll see a Y and if it's my sister you'll see a V. There won't be a deadline for this so just keep submitting, and once I feel I have a good enough roster I'll start. Reviews or PM work but if you PM my sister might answer you and not me.

 **You know if it's a review I might be the one answering as well. It is my account after all. And how can you not have a deadline you'll never start your story at that rate.**

I feel so bad for everyone who's had to interact with you for your story. You're probably an ultra jerk in your PMs rudly saying why any given suggestion is a terrible idea.

 **I'm not mean. I made the rules to structure my story how many times do I have to say that.**

Hey new rule. Well actually not a rule but if you do this I'll be more likely to accept your suggestions let me know which sister you prefer and which story you're more looking forward to.

 **That's an unfair assessment. If they're commenting on your story then they'll be more likely to answer you so they'll get their suggestion in.**

See you guys whenever I start the story. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, it could be next month it all depends on your amazing suggestions.

 **Great now she's ignoring me because I'm using logic.**

Hope you all enjoy what's to come. Personally I hope someone from team robots wins. We're having a robot uprising eventually anyway.

 **It's your story if you want the robots to win write a story where the robots win.**

See you all and have a good morning/day/knight.

 **Yeah she's ignoring me. I doubt I'll be on this story again but if I am I hope it's not to save the train wreck that is her story. Not saying it'll be bad but I know my sister and she's not the most organized person. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.**


	2. Finally the Final Roster

Bet you never thought you'd see another chapter of this story did you? Sorry about the excruciatingly long wait but it was killing me trying to take care of the cast. First I didn't have enough suggestions, then randomly I got so many at once. It was overwhelming if I'm being honest. After reworking the roster a lot with at least 10 times just this week alone I finally have the final version I'm satisfed with. Note that team robots has an extra male. Sorry about that but there weren't many female robots that I felt I could effectively use. To make up for this I gave the aliens/animals an extra female. I hope you're all looking forward to this story. One last detail is Chris will have two co-hosts. One robot co-host and one alien co-host. This idea came to me as one host from each of the three species. Who they'll be you'll find out next time, but know they're both as sadistic and torture loving as Chris is. If fact lets play a fun game. Guess who you think the co-hosts are. First person to correctly guess them will get to pick one person to make the merge. That sounds like a fun game but I doubt anyone will win. Without further ado here's the roster plus the theme song. I made the opening for my sister's story so if they seem familiar it's my artistic style. Let me know what you think of the roster and what you're most looking forward to in this story.

Humans:

1\. Luigi (Mario Bros.)  
2\. Kim Possible (Kim Possible)  
3\. Emperor Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove)  
4\. Violet Parr (The Incredibles)  
5\. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)  
6\. Aelita Shaeffer (Code Lyoko)  
7\. Frank West (Dead Rising)  
8\. Princess Crystal (Inhumans)

Animals/Aliens:

1\. Ratchet (& Clank) (Ratchet and Clank)  
2\. Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed)  
3\. Scar (Lion King)  
4\. Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)  
5\. Vilgax (Ben 10)  
6\. Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales)  
7\. Lord Dominator (Wander over Yander)  
8\. Judy Hopps (Zootopia/Zootropolis)

Robots:

1\. Viv Vision (Marvel)  
2\. Baymax (Big Hero Six)  
3\. Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) (My Life as a Teenage Robot)  
4\. Genos (One Punch Man)  
5\. Ritsu (Assassination Classroom)  
6\. Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama)  
7\. Robocop (Robocop)  
8\. Zero (Mega Man X)

 **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine**

The camera opens to a shot of Chris and his two co-hosts standing on the dock before panning up a cliff where Luigi is being chased by a moose. To escape from it he jumps off the cliff into the water.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Kim is water skiing down below with Webby driving the boat. She notices Luigi falling and does a backflip to catch him. Webby amazed by Kim's stunt accidentally crashes the boat leaving the three stuck in the water.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see**

Coco is searching the beach with a metal detector. She starts digging when it goes off but all she finds is Bender passed out and burried in sand.

 **I wanna be famous**

Bender wakes angry startling her. She runs away and Bender is about to go after her until Robocop and Judy stop him.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Genos and Zero are training together near a waterfall while Jenny and Violet watch the two of them. Violet looks worried for the two of them but Jenny smiles reassuringly.

 **Go pack your bags cuz I've already won**

Baymax is trying to treat Kuzco in the medical tent but Kuzco won't let Baymax touch him. Crystal shakes her head at how ridiculous Kuzco is being. Baymax then flies off having been alerted to a medical emergency.

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Inside the mess hall Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Scar and Aelita his inventions. He accidentally hits the self destruct button on it and gets covered in ash and debris. Baymax flies in to carry Doofenshmirtz away leaving Scar and Aelita confused.

 **Cuz I wanna be Famous**

Over by the cabins Ratchet and Lexi are playing a game of tennis. Clank is acting as the referee for the two of them.

 **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**

Nearby Viv and Ritsu are exchanging their source code with each other.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Vilgax and Lord Dominator are fighting each other intensely. The two are about to clash when the camera pans up to transition from day to night.

 **Whistle**

At night everyone is gathered by the campfire. Frank West has his camera set up to take a picture of everyone together. He runs to try and get into frame but trips into the group. His camera takes a photo showing everyone lying on the floor glaring at Frank.


	3. Episode 1 Meet the Species

**(Epic narration with black screen)**

Humans, Robots, and Animals. For years these three species have fought for control over the Earth. Then came a new player to the game, aliens. Nobody could determine which of these species was superior until now.

 **(Fade into opening shot)**

"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Species War. I'm your host Chris McLean." Chris, a man who was probably in his 30s but used a lot of expensive products to make himself look younger introduced. "Now your probably asking what makes this season stand out from the rest. Well only the fact that we're building 3 teams of each species. Yes 3. We combined animals with aliens for practical reasons. They're basically the same thing anyway. Each team will battle it out and in the end we'll finally know which species stands superior. So sit back relax, and hope your species represents you well as it's time for Total Drama Species War." He said finishing his introduction of the shows premise.

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

 **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine**

The camera opens to a shot of Chris and his two co-hosts standing on the dock before panning up a cliff where Luigi is being chased by a moose. To escape from it he jumps off the cliff into the water.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Kim is water skiing down below with Webby driving the boat. She notices Luigi falling and does a backflip to catch him. Webby amazed by Kim's stunt accidentally crashes the boat leaving the three stuck in the water.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see**

Coco is searching the beach with a metal detector. She starts digging when it goes off but all she finds is Bender passed out and burried in sand.

 **I wanna be famous**

Bender wakes angry startling her. She runs away and Bender is about to go after her until Robocop and Judy stop him.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Genos and Zero are training together near a waterfall while Jenny and Violet watch the two of them. Violet looks worried for the two of them but Jenny smiles reassuringly.

 **Go pack your bags cuz I've already won**

Baymax is trying to treat Kuzco in the medical tent but Kuzco won't let Baymax touch him. Crystal shakes her head at how ridiculous Kuzco is being. Baymax then flies off having been alerted to a medical emergency.

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day**

Inside the mess hall Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Scar and Aelita his inventions. He accidentally hits the self destruct button on it and gets covered in ash and debris. Baymax flies in to carry Doofenshmirtz away leaving Scar and Aelita confused.

 **Cuz I wanna be Famous**

Over by the cabins Ratchet and Lexi are playing a game of tennis. Clank is acting as the referee for the two of them.

 **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**

Nearby Viv and Ritsu are exchanging their source code with each other.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Vilgax and Lord Dominator are fighting each other intensely. The two are about to clash when the camera pans up to transition from day to night.

 **Whistle**

At night everyone is gathered by the campfire. Frank West has his camera set up to take a picture of everyone together. He runs to try and get into frame but trips into the group. His camera takes a photo showing everyone lying on the floor glaring at Frank.

* * *

"Welcome back viewers. Now let's get to meeting our viti... err... contestants I was definitely going to say contestants." Chris said.

"You were going to say victims." A robotic female voice corrected him."

Chris turned around at the voice and saw a robotic structure powered by a glowing blue orb. "GLaDOS you weren't supposed to appear yet. And I would never call our contestants victims." Chris defended himself.

"That's funny because it sounded exactly as though you had meant to say victims. I don't quite see the harm in calling them what they are either way." Another voice this time androgynous yet somewhat masculine. It came from Frieza a white alien with purple areas around his body.

"Frieza you weren't supposed to show up either. Didn't any of you read the episode script?" Chris asked them frustrated. "Also the network doesn't like it when we call the contestants victims." He said trying to calm down.

"Well that's simply ridiculous. You already said it so there's no point in taking it back now." Frieza told him.

"I didn't say it. You both just assumed I did." Chris said trying to save his appearance. Neither GLaDOS nor Frieza was buying it.

"The first victim appears to be approaching." GLaDOS told Chris scanning a life signature arriving to the island.

"You can't call them that. Look since the two of you are already here I'll introduce the humans, GLaDOS you introduce the robots and Frieza you introduce the aliens." Chris instructed them. "And stop calling them victims. The network will get mad if you don't stop." He yelled. "Now then first to arrive the eldest daughter in a family of not so retired superheroes Violet Parr."

Violet was a young teenage girl wearing a red super suit with black globes and black boots. She had long black hair and a black mask across her face.

"Violet I'm glad to see that you have arrived." Chris said greeting her. Hearing her name though she panicked a little.

"Chris shush my secret identity." She said pointing to the mask on her face.

"You truly expect that simply by covering your eyes with a thin mask you won't be recognized?" Frieza asked her.

"Umm yeah that's kinda how it works." Violet said rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh you humans really are ridiculous." Frieza said laughing to himself at the absurdity.

"Don't worry Violet the show is set to automatically censor and hide your secret identity. I don't know what name they're replacing it with but your secret it safe." Chris explained to her.

"Well that's a relief." She said. Relived at this detail she grabbed her bags and headed towards where she would await the rest of the contestants.

"Our next contestant is a former evil scientist who terrorized an entire tri-state area." Chris introduced.

Next to arrive was a slouching adult man with brown hair wearing a black turtleneck, dark green pants, and black shoes. He also had a white lab coat on.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz welcome to the show." Chris welcomed him.

"You're a doctor?" Frieza asked rhetorically. "Here I was thinking you were a pharmacist." He mocked.

"Why does everyone always say that. More than just pharmacists wear lab coats. How do you even know what a pharmacist is you're an alien?" Doofenshmirtz asked Frieza.

"Are you questioning me?" Frieza asked him pointing his finger with an energy beam ready to blast him.

"Um no never mind. I'll just go over there now." Doofenshmirtz said running away from Frieza.

"Frieza please stop scaring away the contestants." Chris told him.

"I can't promise the safety of the victims if they don't show me the respect I deserve." He told Chris.

"Look no contestants means no show and I'm sure you want a show otherwise you know what'll happen." Chris threatened.

After a moment Frieza angrily grumbled out a response of "Fine" that was barely understandable due to how mad he was.

"Here comes Frank West. An eager reporter always on the look for his next story no matter the risk." Chris introduced.

The next contestant was an adult male with short black hair. He was wearing a black blazer over a white button-up shirt. He had green pants and brown shoes. He had a camera around his neck.

"Frank glad to have you on the show." Chris told him.

"Glad to be here. This will make quite the story." He said taking a picture of the three hosts.

"Remember the deal Frank you're allowed to take pictures but you can't publish any story until after the show finishes airing." Chris told him.

"Yeah I know, but just imagine how great this story will be. An inside look into the newest season of a forgotten and washed out reality show. It'll be big." Frank said taking another picture.

"Hey this show is neither forgotten nor washed out. It's just been a while since the last season." Chris said slightly offended.

"You know you would have to either win or make it far for your story to be of value. A feat a mere reporter is not capable of. Therefore you're time here will be pointless." GLaDOS pointed out.

"Hey I might be a reporter but I'm no pushover. I've covered wars you know. If that weren't enough I've made it out of a zombie infestation so don't tell me I'm not able to make it through some dumb reality show." Frank told her. GLaDOS however was unconvinced.

"The infestation was a contained incident. We're it more widespread you would have failed and died." GLaDOS told him. Frank decided to simply begin ignoring her and headed off.

"If the two of you are done our next contestant is Aelita Schaeffer genius student from Kadik Academy in France." Chris said moving on to the next contestant.

She was a pink haired young teenage girl wearing a pink hoodie and pink boots.

"I hope to have an enjoyable stay. The experience will be quite interesting." She said. She then turned towards GLaDOS and started admiring the her intricate mechanisms.

"May I assist you with something?" GLaDOS asked Aelita.

"Oh no I'm sorry it's just this is some very advanced technology and coding. Whoever built you did a great job." Aelita told her.

"Your compliments are noted, however flattery will not save you from your impending doom." GLaDOS told her. At this Aelita nervously walked away from GLaDOS.

"GLaDOS I already had to tell Frieza stop scaring away the contestants. Now you stop." Chris yelled at her.

"It is not my fault they are so easily scared. I suppose that is a weakness all humans share." GLaDOS responded.

"The two of you are more than I can handle. Just be more careful with what you say okay." Chris told them. Neither GLaDOS nor Frieza cared much for what he had to say. "Let's just get back to the contestants. Next to arrive is teenage hero who claims she can do anything. It's Kim Possible." Chris said continuing.

Kim was a teenage girl with long red hair. She was wearing a short black shirt that exposed her stomach and brown-green cargo pants.

"I'm so ready for this to start." She said eager for the competition to start.

"Well I'm glad you have a lot of energy Kim. You're gonna need it to keep up with some of the other contestants." Chris said.

"It's true. I've taken the liberty of looking through the application of each victim and you're perhaps the second most impressive human. Of course that doesn't matter since your outclassed by several others so you're ultimately insignificant." Frieza told her. Kim looked at Frieza confused.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" She asked him.

"It was merely the truth. Do with it whatever you please." Frieza said laughing slightly to himself.

"Only three humans left and up next we have a Mesoamerican Emperor it's Emperor Kuzco." Chris said trying to move the show along despite either Frieza or GLaDOS criticizing everyone that arrives.

Kuzco was a young adult male wearing a royal red and gold robe. He had a fancy golden crown over his medium length black hair. He had large blue earrings and brown sandals.

"Boom Baby I have arrived." He said making his entrance. "Wow this place is not up to my standards we are going to have to fix this mess." He said looking at the island.

"Should've read the contract Kuzco because this game will be quite different from the luxurious life of an emperor that you are used to." Chris told him laughing.

"See I don't think that will work. So you're going to make things nicer or I'm leaving." Kuzco said. However his transportation had already left stranding him on the island.

"Looks like you're stuck here. If it makes you feel better you won't be the only member of royalty. In fact our next contestant Crystal is a princess herself.

Crystal was a young adult female with blond hair. She was wearing a short yellow and black dress with black pants and black boots.

"Well hello there. How would you like to get an upgrade from Princess to Empress?" Kuzco asked her flirtatiously.

"How about no." Crystal said before literally giving Kuzco a cold shoulder by using her element powers to freeze his shoulder slightly.

"Did it just get colder or is it just me? You'd think being around you would make things hotter not colder." Kuzco said still trying to flirt with Crystal.

Crystal rolled her eyes and decided to please his request by creating a small spark of fire on Kuzco. The two of them headed towards the other contestants Kuzco unaware of the fire that will soon spread.

"Hey buddy..." Frank said trying to warn Kuzco about the fire before Kuzco interrupted him.

"Whoa there pal. No touchy okay." Kuzco said. "Do you smell something burning?" He asked before seeing that his royal robe had caught fire. Panicking Kuzco jumped into the water to put it out.

"I tried to warn you about the fire but you didn't listen." Frank said pulling Kuzco out from the water.

"This place has definitely thrown off my grove." Kuzco complained drying himself off.

"Well that was a fun little distraction. Now let's welcome our last human competitor Luigi of the Mario brothers.

Luigi was a tall man with a large mustache. He was wearing a green cap with an L on it, a green shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes.

"Here we go!" Luigi said arriving to the island.

"Lugi I need you to know something important. We wanted your brother for the competition but he turned us down." Chris told him.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Lugi said saddened but not entirely surprised by the news. He went over to the others slowly and sadly.

"Well that takes care of the humans. Animals and aliens are next so you can take over Frieza." Chris told him handing him a pile of cards.

"Now what exactly am I doing?" Frieza asked not having cared enough to pay attention earlier. Chris sighed frustrated.

"As the contestants arrive read these introduction cards so the audience knows who they are. That's it." Chris said.

"Very well introduce the victims to the imbeciles that are watching this drivel." Frieza said chuckling.

"Then I am to do the same in regards to the mechanic inorganic victims?" GLaDOS asked Chris.

"Yes you introduce the robot contestants. Now let's hurry up were on a short time limit to take care of everything." Chris yelled at them.

"Time is irrelevant when this is all ultimately edited." GLaDOS pointed out.

"She has a point you know. Regardless our first animal victim. From the year 2772 she's the descendant of someone named Lola Bunny and is a member something called the Loonatics. Lexi Bunny." Frieza said reading from the card Chris gave him while also improvising himself.

Lexi was a pink bunny who had blonde hair and pink fur. She had a green band by her ear and was wearing a black suit.

"The Loonatics are counting on me to win so I'm giving it my all." Lexi said confident in herself. She headed over with the others.

"Do I know you?" Kuzco asked her once she went to them. "You sound familiar." He said recognizing her voice from somewhere.

"I don't think we've met before." She said confused by his statement.

"Lexi here isn't the only contestant whose part of the Lagomorpha family as next we have an officer from the Zootopia Police Department Judy Hopps." Frieza said continuing his reluctant role.

"Wait what's a Lagomorpha?" Chris asked knowing he didn't write that on his introduction card.

"It's the proper term for the rabbit family. Clearly whoever wrote this was uneducated filth." Frieza explained. Chris looked away as Judy arrived knowing he had written those introduction cards.

Judy Hopps was a much smaller bunny compared to Lexi. She was wearing a police uniform.

"Officer Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department reporting for Total Drama Species War." Judy said saluting Frieza.

"I hate to disappoint you but the previous Lagomorpha victim was much more impressive than you." Frieza said pointing over to where Lexi was at. Judy looked over at Lexi but shrugged it off.

"I wouldn't have been the first bunny on the Zootopia Police Force if I gave up everytime someone doubted my abilities." Judy said confidently. She then hopped over and stood next to Lexi.

"Hey don't worry about what that guy said. Us bunnys need to stick together." Lexi told Judy.

"Those two Lagomorpha might need to watch out because the next victim may just eat them alive quite literally. Please welcome Scar, brother of King Mufasa of Pride Rock." Frieza said eager for the next contestant to arrive.

Scar was a brownish-orange lion with a back mane. He had green eyes and a scar over his right eye.

"It's quite daring to openly address your contestants as victims, but be aware that I am nobody's victim." Scar said having heard Freiza introduce him as a victim.

"Oh we'll see about that." Frieza answered ominously.

"Well then we'll simply have to wait and see what interesting developments occur." Scar said walking away from Frieza towards the others.

"Next we have another snack for our scar faced fiend. Webby Vanderquack a certified explorer and president of the Scrooge McDuck fan club." Frieza said looking over at Scar. Scar merely rolled his eyes at Frieza's comment.

Webby was a female white duck. She was wearing a small pink bow on her head along with a purple and pink shirt and skirt.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. I can't believe it I'm finally here. All my years of exploring and training have prepared me for this moment." Webby said incredibly enthusiastically.

"You have far too much enthusiasm for my liking. Go stand over and be quite or else you'll invoke my wrath." Frieza told Webby pointing at her with an energy beam charged. He was not in the mood to deal with her enthusiasm.

"Is it just me or is that guy way too unstable to be hosting a reality show?" Webby whispered to the other contestants when she joined them hoping Frieza didn't hear her.

"I know what you mean. As long as we follow the rules we should be fine though right." Violet said unsure but trying to convince herself.

"Now would you look at that it seems the Pitiful Prince of the Pride gets to have another snack with our next victim Coco Bandicoot." Frieza said laughing.

"How uncivilized do you believe me to be? There's no purpose in eating any of them so why would I do it?" Scar asked Frieza. Frieza however simply ignored Scar.

Coco was a young female humanoid bandicoot. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with green eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and pink shoes. She had a blue flower in her hair and was carrying a pink laptop along with a pink phone.

"Man it feels good to finally be here. This is a pretty nice island. I mean my island back home is much nicer but it's not that bad." Coco said actually liking where they would be staying unlike most of the others.

"You won't be liking it once you see what we have in store for you wretched marsupial." Frieza told Coco. It was quite for a moment after that threat until Doofenshmirtz spoke up.

"I've got to know how do you know things like Lagomorpha and Marsupial if you're an alien?" Doofenshmirtz asked Frieza.

"I thought I told you not to question me." Frieza said pointing an energy beam at Doofenshmirtz.

"Frieza no contestants means no show. How many times do I have to remind you." Chris yelled at him. Frieza reluctantly withheld his attack.

"If you must know the machine and I were given a copy of everyone profile. From there it was a simple matter of learning what I had to. Perhaps you should attempt to educate yourself sometime it's quite enlightening." Frieza said insulting Doofenshmirtz' intelligence.

As Frieza was talking the next contestant arrived without waiting for his introduction. He was a large green alien with an octopus like chin. He was wearing black and red armor and was carrying a sword.

"Vilgax you weren't supposed to arrive yet. Wait for Frieza to introduce you." Chris told him.

"He was taking to long and I didn't have enough patience to deal with his ridiculous squabble." Vilgax said.

"I have to agree with him. If we wait for you to introduce everyone then we'll be stuck here all day." A female voice said.

The voice came from the next contestant. She was a green alien woman with white hair. She was wearing yellow gloves, sneakers, long socks, and a short black shirt which turns into battle armor with her helmet and gown.

"Lord Dominator you shouldn't be here yet either." Chris said.

"Well it seems Vilgax the Conquer of ten worlds and Lord Dominator the number one villain and greatest in the galaxy. If anyone of these victims were to cause any problems I figured it would be one of you two." Frieza said both impressed with their willingness to get their way and angry that they were undermining his authority with their actions.

"Only ten worlds wow that's pretty small." Dominator told Vilgax unimpressed by his low conquer rate.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me. Were it not for Tennyson several more worlds would have fallen under my rule easily." Vilgax told Dominator.

"You're both insignificant compared to me. The Frieza Force was the most feared force in the universe until that blasted monkey came around. Now I suggest you both learn your place." Frieza told them believing his force and his army to be superior to both of them.

Vilgax and Dominator listened to him for now and joined up with the other but along they way they continued to compare their feats of conquest each trying to seem more impressive than the other.

"Finally we have our last animal vcitim. The Lombat Ratchet." Frieza said ending the introductions. He clearly felt this was beneath him, however he would have to put up with it until he could torture all the contestants.

Ratchet was a furry alien creature with rather large ears. He was wearing an orange jacket and blue jeans. He had a wrench on his belt and had a small robot as a backpack.

"Ratchet are you sure that coming here was a good idea?" The robot asked Ratchet. "This place does not seem ideal for holding a competition." He pointed out.

"Come on Clank I'm sure it'll be fine besides we need the money to pay off our debt after you crashed that galactic cruiser." Ratchet said.

"What do you mean I crashed it?" Clank asked him.

"You were piloting the ship so you crashed it." Ratchet answered. Clank was going to rebuttal this claim however Frieza interrupted them.

"The robots still need to arrive. Quit wasting my time with frivolous arguments and move onto the others." He ordered them.

Ratchet and Clank went over with the other contestants when Coco attempted to get his attention.

"I umm like your robot." She told him however he hadn't heard her and was talking with Lexi instead discussing their space adventures.

"I suppose it is my turn for introductions. First a former human who failed at his job of a police officer. After being revived from his pitiful demise he is now Robocop the mechanical protector of Detroit and all the insignificant people living there." GLaDOS said beginning her introduction of the robots.

Robocop was an adult man whose entire body except for part of his face was covered in a silver robot structure.

"I have three prime directives, serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law. Winning shall help me with these tasks." He says before going to join the rest.

"Nice to have a fellow officer competing." Judy told Robocop. He bent down and shook her hand agreeing with her sentiment.

"Next is another human who has been enhanced and transformed by scientific endeavors. The teenage cyborg Genos." GLaDOS said.

Genos was a blond teenage cyborg who appeared mostly robotic. He was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans.

"Master Saitama if you are watching know I will be using all of your training to the fullest in this competition." Genos said looking directly towards the camera.

"You do realize this isn't live and your so called master cannot hear you." GLaDOS pointed out.

"Well that may be true but at some point master Saitama will see this and he shall receive my message." Genos responded.

"It seems becoming a cyborg didn't eliminate the idiocy that comes with being human. Perhaps the next to arrive will more advanced. Viv Vision is a synthetic android built better known as a Synthezoid built by an android wanting to be human who was built by a robot wanting to end humanity that was built by a man wanting to save humanity." GLaDOS said going over Viv's complicated history.

Viv was a robotic teenage girl. She had red "skin," long green hair, a green shirt with three yellow diamonds on it, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"Did you truly find it necessary to go into such depth with my creation?" Viv asked GLaDOS.

"With such an interesting history how could I pass the opportunity?" Why is it you are competing?" GLaDOS asked Viv curiously.

"For now I merely wish to observe." Viv vaguely answered before she flew towards the rest.

"Viv was built by a robot wanting to be human and next to arrive XJ-9 shares that ludicrous wish." GLaDOS said moving to the next person.

XJ-9 was a blue and white robot built to resemble a teenage girl.

"I don't want to be human, I just like being a teenager more than I like being a robot. The names Jenny by the way." Jenny clarified as she arrived.

"What is your purpose? What practicality does it have to be designed as a teenage girl?" GLaDOS asked Jenny.

"I don't really have a single purpose. I've taken up crime fighting as well as going to school but I wasn't built to do any of that." Jenny answered her.

"A robot without a purpose is a useless robot." GLaDOS retorted.

"She isn't purposeless." Viv suddenly said.

"We're you not listening or are you truly that incompetent?" GLaDOS asked Viv. "She has no purpose." She said.

"Incorrect. Her purpose is to live her life and to find her purpose whether it be crime fighting, living as a normal girl, or something else entirely." Viv countered. GLaDOS was going to say something else but decided to hold herself. She'd get those two back once the game started.

"Thanks for that." Jenny told Viv standing next to her.

"It is my belief all beings have purpose even if they do not know it yet." Viv told Jenny.

"We are almost done here. Next is the Maverick Hunter Zero." GLaDOS said continuing to introduce the robots.

Zero was a teenage looking red robot and blue robot with some yellow lines across him. He had long blond hair and had a sword on his back. Zero didn't say a word as he quietly moved away.

"It seems the Maverick Hunter isn't much for small talk. At least we can move on faster as Baymax comes to join us." GLaDOS said not at all caring that Zero didn't say anything when he arrived.

Baymax was a large white inflatable robot that looked similar to a robot.

"Greetings, I am Baymax your personal health care companion." Baymax introduced himself.

"A health robot will not be enough for what you will all soon endure." GLaDOS ominously said. A few of the contestants were a bit worried at this statement.

"Okay clearly Frieza and GLaDOS enjoy scaring the contestants but to all viewers and network producers watching know that the safety of our contestants is the most important thing for us." Chris said making himself look good and hopefully saving the show from Frieza and GLaDOS ruining a chance of renewal later.

"Our final robot is about to arrive. A bending robot from Tijuana Mexico joining us is Bender Bending Rodriguez." GLaDOS said.

Bender was a simple dark grey robot with yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He had a door hatch on his stomach with several bottles of alcohol inside.

"About time I got here. Then again it's only right that you were saving the best for last." Bender said.

"Sorry to break it to you Bender but you technically aren't last." Chris told him.

"What you mean I waited for nothing." Bender said angrily.

"Yes now then if you would all kindly follow me." Chris said walking towards the campsite. When they got there in the middle of camp was a large black box.

"Our true final arrival is here. The artificial intelligence designated as Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery." GLaDOS said.

Please call me Ritsu." A female voice said. Suddenly on the screen appeared a teenage girl with purple-pink hair wearing a a grey school uniform.

"An artificial intelligence. How amazing." Aelita said impressed by Ritsu.

"Yeah it's nice, but how is it going to compete if it's just a big box with a girl on screen?" Bender asked taking a drink from one of the bottles he had stored.

"I believe I can remedy that issue. That is of course if Ritsu is willing to share with me a piece of her source code." Viv said approaching Ritsu. Once she touched the box Ritsu granted Viv access to her system. A moment later Ritsu disappeared from the screen and reappeared as a hologram being projected by Viv.

"Wow this feels great. I've uploaded myself onto phones and computers before but this is unlike any of that." Ritsu said surprised at being a hologram. She then returned to her original screen but was now free to access and be displayed by Viv whenever needed.

"Well introductions are taken care of. Now I would normally introduce my two co-hosts but they came early so you've already met them. Still though that's Frieza and that's GLaDOS." Chris said pointing at Frieza and GLaDOS respectively.

"Well if our work is done I'll be taking my leave. Please let me know when the fun begins." Frieza said before flying off. GLaDOS similarly left thus leaving Chris alone.

"Well I'm relived they're gone for now." Chris said quietly to himself before addressing the contestants. "Now in case you didn't know this season the theme is species war. We have three sets humans, animals, and robots. We lumped aliens into animals becuase they're close enough for us. The teams will be each species so if I presented you you're a human, if Frieza presented you you're an animal or alien, and if GLaDOS presented you you're a robot." Chris explained to them. The contestants separated into their three teams although some had a few complaints.

"I believe I have been miscategorized. I am a Synthezoid not a robot." Viv pointed out.

"Likewise I am a cyborg not a robot. I was initially human." Genos said agreeing with her.

"Well I'm definitely not a human." Crystal complained. "Could a human do this?" She asked holding a small ball of fire in her hand.

"Look we took some creative liberties with assigning you to your species and team okay so just deal with it." Chris yelled at them. He already had enough to deal with seeing as he had two uncooperative co-hosts he wasn't in the mood for their complaints.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements because unless I have the utmost comfort I doubt I'll be sleeping much." Kuzco told Chris.

"We decided to only have two large cabins this season. Boys all sleep in one and girls all sleep in the other." Chris said gesturing over to the cabins nearby.

"Hold on if we're all sleeping together how do we know we won't get sabotaged by another team in our sleep?" Frank asked worried about being attacked in his sleep.

"I don't know honor and dignity I guess." Chris haphazardly answered.

"Of course because those two are such large detractors for anyone with malicious intent." Scar sarcastically said.

"Fine the cabins are a safe zone. No attacking the other team there. Of course there's nothing stopping you if you don't get caught." Chris said not caring what they do in the cabins.

"So when's our first challenge?" Webby asked eager to get started.

"Slow down there. Today's just introduction day. The audience needs to get acquainted with you before we can cut anyone out. No challenge until tomorrow. Today just move in, get to know each other, and have some dinner provided by our esteemed Chef Hatchet. Also the confessional is broken but don't worry we'll have that repaired by tomorrow for all the dirt to start flowing." Chris said before leaving. The contestants headed off with the boys to one cabin and the girls to another.

 **(Girl's Cabin)**

"So you guys excited to be here or what?" Webby asked eagerly jumping on one of the beds.

"Ugh I think the weird purple alien was right you do have too much energy." Dominator said annoyed.

"Why don't we at least try to get along before we start fighting." Kim suggested.

"Yeah see you're not on my team human so I don't care what you have to say." Dominator told Kim.

"Well you are on my team alien so I suggest you try working with us or else your not lasting long." Lexi told Dominator.

"Please I can take care of this myself. You'll see once the challenges start the team needs me and only me." Dominator replied before walking out of the cabin not interested in dealing with the other girls.

"Well she's definitely a bundle of joy isn't she?" Crystal sarcastically asked. The other girls laughed at this.

"Sooo you girls think any of the boys were cute?" Jenny asked them.

"Wow you really are a teenager since the first thing you ask about is boys. Didn't even know robots had hormones." Judy said surprised at Jenny's question.

"Robots don't have hormones but isn't that what teenage girls do when their alone? Talk about boys." Jenny asked them.

"You are quite the interesting invention. Entirely robotic yet you behave like a human." Viv told Jenny.

"Thanks... I think." Jenny said a little confused if Viv was complimenting her or not. "Now if you're all done dodging the question what did you think if the boys?" Jenny asked again. Nobody spoke until finally Coco broke the silence.

"Ratchet had a robot with him that I thought was pretty interesting." She said.

"I spoke with Ratchet for a bit after he arrived. Those two have gone on some crazy adventures in space." Lexi told Coco.

"I'm interested in getting to know what kind of techniques Robocop uses in the field." Judy said. "If you think about it he and I are opposites. He seems like the kind of person to use force whereas I lack in strength but make up with ingenuity. If we could compare our field tactics we may both be able to improve." She said.

"Honestly any of the robots are worth looking into and learning about. Not only the boys but you as well." Aelita said facing Jenny, Viv, and Ritsu.

"I don't know about all of the robots. Bender seems like a jerk and I don't know if I trust Zero. He didn't say a word when he arrived." Kim said cautiously.

"Well maybe he's just a little closed off. I'm sure after he opens up a bit he'll be more talkative." Violet said hopeful.

"I don't know about Bender but you know who is a jerk. That pompous Emperor Kuzco." Crystal said remembering how Kuzco had flirted with her as soon as she arrived on the island.

"He's probably just used to a different lifestyle as Emperor. With all the pressure of ruling a kingdom this must be so different for him." Ritsu said trying to defend him.

"I don't buy it. My sister is queen and yet neither her nor our king would ever behave the way he does." Crystal said.

"Hey I don't blame him. If I was empress I know I'd abuse my power right away." Webby said still jumping on the bed.

"He's impossible. I bet he's talking about me already." Crystal said. Of course she was right.

 **(Boy's Cabin)**

"I'm telling you she was all over me. I bet by the end of the this I'll have a new empress." Kuzco said gloating to the other boys.

"Somehow I doubt that possibility." Scar said lying down."

"Has anyone ever told you that you would make a really nice throw rug I can picture it right now in my palace." Kuzco told Scar.

"Oh you are simply hilarious." Scar sarcastically said.

"Yeah I know I am." Kuzco responded unaware Scar was being sarcastic. Scar rolled his eyes at Kuzco's stupidity.

"I have to agree with the lion. She set you on fire. I doubt you're getting anywhere with her." Frank told Kuzco while taking a picture of the cabin and the contestants there.

"You're banal frivolous conversation bores me." Vilgax said before leaving the cabin not wanting anything more to do with this conversation.

"Well he's definitely a bundle of joy isn't he?" Kuzco sarcastically asked them. Most of them got a laugh out this except Scar who was puzzled that Kuzco didn't understand when he was being sarcastic yet just made a sarcastic question proving he was aware of what sarcasm was.

"I've been wondering Genos just who exactly is Saitama?" Ratchet asked him. "You mentioned him earlier and seemed really hopeful that he would be watching you compete." He said as well.

"Master Saitama is the strongest person I have ever met. With his training I hope to become more powerful than I already am." Genos told them.

"Aren't you mostly machine? How does training help you get stronger when you can just upgrade yourself?" Doofenshmirtz asked him.

"Training and learning from Master Saitama helps me figure what what parts need improvement or upgrade." Genos clarified. "What about the rest of you. Do you have anything of note?" He asked in return.

"If we're sharing backstories I have quite a few to go around." Doofenshmirtz said eager to begin with his backstories.

"No offense doc but you don't seem like the most interesting type of person." Frank told him.

"Just wait and see you'll be surprised at how good my backstories are. Some of them even feature their own song and dance number." Doofenshmirtz said. The others however weren't to keen on the idea of him singing.

"Why don't you save those backstories then we don't have much time before we go eat and we'd just hate to have to cut you off." Frank said continuing to with the best excuse he could. Fortunately for them Doofenshmirtz bought it.

"We might not have time for all you're backstories but I am curious as to what's up with you green bean." Kuzco said looking over at Luigi.

"Oh well ima Luigi and I came here from the mushroom kingdom. My brother Mario was invited to come but he was off on a grand Odyssey so I came in his place." Luigi explained to them.

"Oh my dear friend believe me when I say I know your pain. Being forced to live in your brother's shadow. Scrutinized by the comparisons. Only being called upon when Mr. High and Mighty needs something from you. I know just how much you dream of being rid of this Mario." Scar told him reflecting his own feelings about his brother onto Luigi's situation with Mario.

"Alright that's enough story time. Let's go get food I'm starving." Bender told everyone in the room.

"My sensors indicate that you do not have a digestive system. You are also incapable of starvation." Baymax pointed out.

"I'll show you whose incapable of starvation." Bender angrily said. He attempted to punch Baymax however his fist did nothing to Baymax's soft exterior. "What the?" He said surprised as he kept trying to punch Baymax only for nothing to happen. He suddenly got an idea and used a bottle cap he had stored to cut a hole in Bayma causing him to start to deflate.

"Excuse me as I fix this minor problem." Baymax said before leaving the cabin to repair himself inside the medical tent which was upgraded to serve the robots this season. Bender laughed at his actions but then Robocop put handcuffs on him.

"Bender you are under arrest for assault and the attempted murder of Baymax." He said as he began to read Bender his rights. Bender however had a past with the law and knew how to get out of this.

"Slow down there buddy were on an island a million miles away from any type of land. You are out of your jurisdiction and can't touch me." He said getting out of the handcuffs himself. Robocop reluctantly left knowing Bender was right in this case but made a note to keep an eye on him in the future. They then all headed towards the mess hall along with the girls leaving their cabin except for Zero who remained in the cabin alone.

"Zero's not coming to eat?" Jenny asked Genos.

"I suppose not. He did not say a word but I would imagine that he knows where we are headed." Genos said. Zero's presence was almost forgotten with how quiet he was in the cabin.

"I can go see if he wants to come. I'll meet you in the mess hall." Violet said. She ran over to the boys cabin where Zero was sitting on one of the beds. "Hey Zero everyone's meeting up in the mess hall for dinner. You want join us?" Violet asked Zero trying to get his attention. It was quite for a moment until Zero finally spoke.

"Being robotic I do not require nourishment." He said.

"I know and I'm sure that most people on your team don't need to eat, but they're still going anyway. It could be a good opportunity to get to know everyone." Violet told Zero. Zero merely turned away from her.

"I came here with the single objective of winning. I cannot afford to be distracted from that mission." He said.

"You can't win unless you get to know your team and your competition." Violet told him. Zero pondered for a moment then replied.

"Perhaps another time I shall join you. For now I must focus myself." He said. Violet decided to leave him be but hoped he'd be more willing next time. When Violet arrived at the Mess Hall everyone had been seated and given their food which was an unappealing plate. She went over to the Chef aptly named Chef Hatchet.

"You're too late, I'm not serving food anymore." He told her.

"We weren't told there was a time limit for getting dinner. That's not fair." Violet protested. Chef glared at her angrily scaring her into turning invisible she walked over to where the other humans were sitting before reappearing.

"Here you can have my food. I don't need to eat anyway." Jenny told her passing by. Violet smiled and took her plate. The food might not have been good but it was better than nothing. Outside the mess hall Chris was ready to end the episode.

"Despite my two co-hosts being a bit difficult I think this was quite the productive day. Come back next time as the challenges start and the species war begins." Chris said ending the episode.

 **A/N: Hey there readers. Hope everyone is enjoying their first few days of the new year. Hope you all had great holidays as well. I had actually planned on giving this chapter as a gift to my readers along with a new chapter from my sis's story but we spent a week with some distant relatives. Putting it nicely they live in an area a bit behind the times. It was nice though I'd love to go back sometime. As for the story it's finally getting started after so long. Aegis Luna was the winner of guessing the two co-hosts of Frieza and GLaDOS so he's chosen someone to make the merge. A lot of people were able to guess GLaDOS and a few got Frieza but he was the only one to put both of them together. Not saying who was chosen, but I've already figured out a great role with this merge guaranteed character. I actually hinted at it so Aegis if your deduction skills are really good try and figure out what I'm doing with your pick based on how they interacted this chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to deliver the gift on time but family called. This is a rare occasion you get an update from both my sister and myself in the same day as normally we planned on alternating updates. Let me know what you thought of the story so far. Are any characters OOC or am I doing a good job with their characterization? Whose your favorite to win species and contestant as well as any ships or ideas you have. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.**


End file.
